


Silk Dress

by Lady Arrogance (Serpina)



Series: Unbetaed [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, mild crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpina/pseuds/Lady%20Arrogance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco comes home a night early to find his husband in odd clothes.<br/>Only very mild crossdressing and mainly harmless  sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another ficlet that wasn't checked by a native speaker. Please excuse any grammar errors and I'll update as soon as I've found a beta.

It was already after midnight when Draco opened the door to their house. He’d apparated outside, to not wake Harry with the loud noise. He came home one day early and Harry wouldn't expect him yet, so he was most likely already asleep. Silently he went to the fridge, getting some orange juice and walked up the stairs to their sleeping room and the bathroom. When he crossed the sleeping room, he could see his husband sleeping, laying on top of the blankets, due to the summer heat, wearing a dark tank top. He smiled and hurried to finish his shower and night routine.

He carefully entered the big bed and softly caressed his lover’s back. “What the…?” he muttered and started to examine Harry more closely in the moonlight. His beloved husband lay on his stomach, face pointing towards Draco. The leg next to him was angled towards him as well, leaving Harry nicely spread and open to his touch. But that wasn’t the surprise. The assumed tank top was made from silk and turned out to be a cute sleeping dress that barely covered his perfect bare ass. 

Harry was never one to wear feminine clothes, but this looked pretty sexy and Draco’s cock just started to show interest.

“What are you little tease doing while I’m absent,” Draco whispered and started stroking his husband’s ass, letting his finger glide below the hem of the dress, teasing Harry’s balls and crack.

Harry sighed happily and stirred in his sleep, not yet awakening. He mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like “Drake” and his hand came forward, only satisfied, when touching warm skin. 

All thoughts of consideration were gone. Draco definitely hadn’t planned to wake his husband, who had to go to work early in the morning, but a man can only handle a certain amount of teasing, and a spread eagled, half naked man in a sexy silk dress was too much for him. 

He started massaging Harry’s ass and kissed his sleepy lips, causing his lover to wake up. “Hey sexy,” Harry said, his voice raspy and Draco could feel him smile against his lips. 

“Hey honey,” he answered, pulling him closer. Harry happily obliged and turned to his side, snuggling against Draco’s chest, his upper leg placed around Draco’s hip, to give him full access to his ass. 

The more Harry awoke, the more passionate their kisses grew and it didn’t take more than a few minutes until Draco’s fingers were buried deep in his lover’s ass, moving, scissoring and teasing the little nub.

“I’m wearing the dress, am I?” Harry suddenly asked, obviously a bit embarrassed. 

“Yes, you do, baby,” Draco chuckled rubbing his already rock hard cock against Harry’s. 

“Oh,” was the soft answer and Harry hid his face against Draco’s shoulder. 

Draco pulled his fingers out and pressed his husband on his back, spreading his legs and kneeling in between. He quickly got rid of his pants and just stared at the man below him. He looked positively hot, all flushed, his legs spread, his cock nice and thick against his stomach, the flimsy dress slipped up, exposing his abs. 

“Want me to fuck you, princess?” he drawled, devouring the view in front of him. He didn’t care why his lover had decided to wear a silken sleeping dress to bed while he wasn’t around (not at the moment anyway), he looked hot and that was all that mattered. Draco grabbed some lube from the nightstand and started to cover his throbbing dick with the cold fluid, waiting for Harry’s answer.

A small shiver ran through his husband’s body and he bit his lower lip, nodding “Yes, please! I want you to fuck me,” he answered breathlessly “I missed you so much.”

With a growl, Draco grabbed Harry’s hips, lifting him off the bed. He positioned his cock, and with one thrust, he entered Harry’s hot and tight body, causing both of them to moan loudly. After a moment of adjustment, he started moving his hips, trying to meet Harry’s prostate every few moves. 

Harry just closed his eyes and moaned loudly. He slung his legs around Draco’s hips, pulling him even deeper inside his body. With one hand he reached for his own erection, fisting himself in the same rhythm, Draco pumped into his body. 

They were separated for more than a week and both of them were starving for each other’s body. Minutes filled with moans, mixed with the sounds of kisses, skin slapping against skin and gasped swear words went by, until Draco felt his orgasm building. He knew his husband well enough to see the same signs in him and his moves got almost brutal. “Fuck, yeah, baby, I’m so close,” he panted, “your ass is just perfect! Want me to come inside you?”

Harry shook his head, breathing heavily “want to taste you,” he begged.

With a growl Draco managed to pull out and move forward. Only a few more strokes were needed until his body stiffened and he came hard, shooting his load into Harry’s wide opened mouth. Gasping and trembling, he watched his husband swallowing, before his face transformed into a mask of pure bliss and ecstasy, when he came as well.

Both men were panting hard, when they cuddled next to each other, kissing softly and murmuring how much they loved and had missed each other. When Draco finally fell asleep, his last thoughts were “I really should ask about this fucking dress…”


End file.
